Katekyo Hitman Reborn Short Romance stories
by Sekata
Summary: Just a bunch of cute oneshots with our beloved sweet KHR boys! Reader Insert. Don't like, don't read.
1. Tsuna x Reader Part 1

_**Hello guys! It's been a while since I wrote something in english, but I felt like I have to translate my german reader stories for Reborn! Since I have a little time at moment.**_  
 _ **Please bear with me and remember, that english is NOT my first language. So if you find any mistakes, I am terribly sorry and I'd be very happy for feedback ^_^ But enough, here is your angsty (but cute and happy ending) Tsuna x Reader story ;3**_

 _ **I want to thank the dear Anahera001 for beta reading! So if the story still has any mistakes.. blame her xD No seriously thank you very much!**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna's eyes were tightly shut. The grip around his pen was solid and his frail body began to shake uncontrollably. Your sobs rang into his ears, and he bit his lower lip as your classmates bullied you again.

You lay on the ground and your uniform was already dirty. Your (h/c) strands hung in your face and you hardly got breath, because you were devastated. One of your male classmates pulled you up on your hair, while other boys stood around him from your side in a circle while they laughed. The boy who held you up, took a dirty sponge and grinned. "We just want you to make a little pretty. Do not cry. "He said, before he pressed the sponge in your face. Through this you had to cough vigorously and the boy made you fall to the ground again.

The bell rang and the teacher would be there soon.

You tried to stand up weakly and walked to your seat next to Tsuna, who seemed visibly sad and as if he was in your place. If Gokudera and Yamamoto were here today, they would have prevented this bullying, but they were in the hospital for examination because of their injuries they got during the ring conflict.

Tsuna himself did not dare to intervene. And for that reason he despised himself because he felt guilty for what your classmates made with you.

Why? Because you are the new victim instead of him, since you defended him earlier.

~Flashback~

„Haha, Dame-Tsuna failed on the test again!"

„And look at his score! He has not even reached 10 points. Loser! "

Tsuna tried in vain to catch his schoolbag, which was thrown by two major classmates back and forth while they made fun of him.

"I..I have to go home .. Please .. Please give it back to me.." the brown-haired boy mumbled desperate but only received a spiteful laugh from his schoolmates. "Why? Do your mum have to change your diapers?" the elder one laughed and opened the bag. "No Please.. don .." Tsuna began, almost at the verge of cry, but too late. The boy took his diary and browzed curiously through the pages. "S..Stop .. GIVE THIS BACK! .." Tsuna tried to tell him, but the boy burst out laughing.

"Oh that's hilarious guys, listen to this: Kyoko-chan looked at me today! I am so happy that she has noticed me. She has the bright eyes of an angel and the smile of a goddess .. Was her smile just for me? Kyoko-chan .. "the boy read aloud with an exaggerated high pitched voice. His friend, and some bystanders, made a gesture like they were about to vomit and Tsuna sank to the ground, especially since Kyoko was also present in the classroom and heard everything. She looked compassionate at Tsuna, but also did not dare to intervene.

But you had enough. You were always a very quiet student, are never noticed and watched a long time how the others deal with this poor boy.

Tsuna was a very sweet and friendly boy. As you transfered to his school and got your books, you tripped against somebody and everything fell to the ground. Tsuna came for help and smiled before he gave you your stuff back. His smile was so innocent and pure, you immediately sensed his kind heart.

He just didn't deserved the bullying. Well actually no one deserves this .. at least in your eyes.

Bravely you went to the boy who kept the diary as he read more embarrassing details when you kicked him in his balls with full force. As he panted and went to his knees, you took the diary and the schoolbag away before you handed both to Tsuna. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Tsuna has something that you mindless assholes never will! He has humanity, he has quality and his heart is much bigger than you can imagine. And just because he is weaker than you, or he can not concentrate in tests, doesn't mean he is a loser! YOU are the losers. So stop being pricks already."

You didn't knew where that came from. Usually you are quite and shy, but.. you felt so sorry for Tsuna and wanted to do something about that.

Your speech seemed to fell on deaf ears, because the next thing you felt, was a pain in your left shoulder, as one of the other boys has pushed you that you're slammed against the door frame. "Ouch .."

"[Name], why are you defending this scum? You're just a loser too like him! Look at yourself!"the boy snarled and you looked down on you. Your school uniform looked a bit worn out and but you never really were for the fashion trend. Your family did not have much money and so you had to just live with what you had. If someone like you start to rebel against bullies, that was not a good idea, right?

"Hey guys, listen! [Name] is in love with Tsuna, now she thinks she is his avenger. "a classmate announced and everyone else started laughing and whispering like "Dame-Tsuna and Dame-[Name] sit together and kiss each other"

This was the day, schoollife turned into hell for you and Tsuna felt it was his fault.

~End Flashback~

When the teacher entered the classroom, it was quiet as if nothing had happened. You calmed down a bit again, but your eyes were glazed over, a proof that you had been crying. The teacher looked around briefly before his gaze fell on you. "[L/N] You do not look well rested. During the recess, you got time to freshen up. In addition, your uniform is dirty again. "your strict teacher told you.

Of course, no one knew what was going on in class when no teacher was around. "Y..Yes sir.", You muttered weak before you realized someone leaned to you and put his slightly trembling hand on yours. You looked at the person and saw Tsuna's sad smile. You knew that he felt guilty and was about to apologize, but you just shook your head. "Do not worry about me Tsuna-kun ..I am fine."

That way you wanted to purge his conscience. But Tsuna would not be Tsuna when he just stopped feeling guilty. He also felt by his hyper intuition that you lied, and nothing was fine. He felt that you were upset and he also knew that you often cry yourself to sleep because he saw it with his own eyes when you and the others hat a pajama party at his house. You, however, did not knew that he was still awake and able to hear you.

When the bell rang, you directly went to the girls toilets to freshen up. As you've bent over the sink and let your head splash with the refreshing water, you were suddenly pulled away as someone yanked at your uniform from behind. With a brutal impact you were suddenly pushed in one of the cabins and the door closed. You tried to open the door, but apparently several people held the door shut closed. You knew too well who did this to you ..

"[F/E/N] .. Let me out .. Please .. let me go ..", you've begged, when your hand knocked weakly at the door, but the girls outside of the cabin were just giggling like frightened hens. "Not yet.", Was [F/E/N]; answer the leader of the girl clique that bullied you the most.

You already knew what came next. You received a blast of ice cold water from above which caused you to wince. "Bull's Eye!" one of the girls shouted and handed the empty water bucket to another one, who filled it again with water immediately. "Ready, go!" they hit you a second time with the cold water.

After the girls left, you waited anxiously on the spot a few more minutes.

You began to tremble. Your uniform was soaking wet, aswell as your hair and you began to feel cold.

When you where sure that the coast was clear, you went back to the school hallway and tried to ignore the strange looks of the other students, as you staggered back to the classroom.

Suddenly you saw something metallic flashing before your eyes. Scared you jumped back and landed on your butt. You looked at the Tonfa and then its owner, a pissed-looking Hibari Kyoya.

"Herbivore .. What is the meaning of your ridiculous appearance? You always have to wear your school uniform properly. "Hibari said coldly, then looked out the window. "It has not rained either. Change your uniform now or I'll bite you to death. "

Great just great. Could that day become more worse than this?!

 _ **Find it out in the next part of this two-chapter shot! I decided to split it into two chapters because.. it's just a hard work to translate this, especially after such a long pause.**_  
 _ **I know there wasn't much Tsuna in this, but I promise, you will like the end!**_

 _ **[h/c] - Hair Colour**_  
 _ **[L/N] – Last name**_  
 _ **[F/E/N] – Female Enemy's name**_


	2. Tsuna x Reader Part 2

Let's recall the past of your current situation. You were soaking wet and front of you was a pissed Hibari Kyoya, the demon of Namimori middle school. No good prospects, right?

When Hibari threatened you, you got scared. He was in fact really scary. As you already thought that your last hour had struck, you felt like someone put a jacket around your shoulders. A closer look revealed a boy school uniform. "Hibari-san, please excuse her. That won't happen again. Can you just forget about that? "

This gentle voice was clearly Tsuna. "Tsuna-kun ..", you said in a murmur and the young Vongola heir smiled warmly at you. Hibari put his tonfas away and growled, before he turned and went back. Through the fight against Xanxus, Tsuna earned respect and even Hibari Kyoya seemed to look at him different now.

"Tsuna-kun .. Thank you."You spoke softly as Tsuna helped you back on your feet. "Do not mention it .. Why are you so wet ..?" He asked. You swallowed before you lowered your head towards the floor. "I..I was just clumsy at washing my face .." that was a lie and Tsuna looked directly through it. He sadly just shook his head and told your teacher, that you're not feeling well and if he could accompany you home.

There both of you were now, on the way to your house and Tsuna was silent most of the time. You looked at him from time to time and if you might have said or done something wrong, that even Tsuna was now angry with you.

"Tsuna-kun ..?" You asked after you could not stand the silence anymore. "When I have done anything that has upset you..I'm sorry .." Tsuna got out of his thoughts and waved his arms frantically. "No no no, you did not [Name]-chan! Really! It's just .. I .. "Tsuna's sentence trailed off and he looked to the ground.

Why could he not look at you?

You remained silent until you reached your house. "So .. uhm.. see you then next Monday .." you told him with a slightly sad voice because you began to miss this cute little boy during the weekend. When you were about to go inside your house, Tsuna stopped you just in time. "Wait .."

You stopped when you already stood in the doorway and turned to him. "Uhm tomorrow we go to camping trip and .. I was wondering .." Tsuna began, scratching his head. "Do you like to come with us perhaps?"

An incredulous blink overcame you. "Who's we?"You then asked.

"Reborn-san, Bianchi-san, Haru, Kyoko-chan, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Fuuta, Lambo, I-Pin and you when you want to come too." Tsuna smiled.

"Sounds good, I am happy to be around your friends. Good bye Tsuna-kun."You gave Tsuna your best smile which caused the young boss to blush.

When you were gone, Tsuna smiled before he turned around and laid his hand on his chest where his heart was. "I'll make sure you can show everywhere this beautiful smile again soon .." he muttered, before he took his own way home.

~Time Skip until the day of the camping trip~

You felt a little better after a peaceful night and you were already caught up in the excitement of spending an awesome weekend with your friends. There was even a bus prepared and the driver was a member of the Cavallone family (AN: I hope it's not Dino.. I suppose you want to arrive alive xD). He'll take you to the forest, where your group walked comfortably and searched for a good spot somewhere. Maybe near a river, so that you had always water available.

„Where is Hibari? Isn't he coming too?" Yamamoto asked while he looked around confused. „Dude. Hibari has no stomach for us¹, baseball dumbass.", Gokudera hissed. He was pretty bored and almost asleep. "Ahahaha when he has a bad stomach he should stay at home or he'll catch a real cold²!" Yamamoto laughed. Everyone fell from their seats. Yamamoto was just .. special. But you really enjoyed this atmosphere. During class you never felt that safe and loved. In your inner mind you hoped this day would never end.

When you arrived at the forest, Haru startled after a few minutes of walking. "HAHIIII! Haru does not like bugs! Tsuna-san, save me! "the girl squealed and clung to Tsuna, who got startled too by the sudden contact. "HIIIIII!... H..Haru let me go! That was just a bark beetle. "The brown-haired boy said with a sigh, before he turned to you with a smile on his delicate lips. "Don't take them too serious. Our group is perhaps a little very chaotic, but they are all nice. "He said, and you had to laugh softly. "I already noticed." Was your answer, even if you felt a little uncomfortable, when Haru was so familiar with Tsuna.

"Ah, this place looks good. What do you think guys?" Gokudera asked and overlooked the surroundings. It was a clear river near and the ground was grew through with grass and moss.

You all agreed that this was the perfect place to stay and while the boys built the tents, you went with Haru, Kyoko and I-Pin to find firewood.

"Ne, [Name] -chan was your name, right? We have not officially introduced to each other right? I am Haru! You are a class mate of Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan? "Haru asked and linked your and Kyoko's hands with hers before she swung them playfully back and forth. You had to smile. This Haru was so bright, you liked her.

"Right. Nice to meet you. "

You had so much fun with the girls that nobody noticed that it was getting dark, when you went back to the boys.

"Okay, who wants to tell a scary story?" Yamamoto asked as you all sat around the camp fire. "Wait a second.. Where are Tsuna-kun and Kyoko-chan?" You wondered, because they both disappeared at the same time. "There were in the tent a few minutes ago." Reborn told you, as Gokudera already stood up. "I'm going to look for them. Maybe they are in trouble." But you felt better, when you looked for them.

"No, Gokudera. I want to search them, because I think I know where they are." You told them and walked deep into the dark forest. Your goal was a hill, where you were able to watch the starry sky. Tsuna told you from this place, we hid when he wanted to be alone. And you had a feeling that you find them there.

The branches broke under your shoes and produced crackling noises when you ran through the to a clearing. And in fact you could made out Tsuna tousled hairstyle from afar. "Tsuna-kun!"You almost called, but went silent, when you saw that Kyoko was holding his hand. They looked at each other. What was the meaning of this?

Curiosity killed the cat, but you took the risk. So you leaned behind a tree near them, until you were able to eavesdrop them. "Tsuna-kun.. I.. I love you." Kyoko sad while your heart seemed to stopped beating. Tsuna was in love with Kyoko for so long and you always thought it was one-sided.. You were so wrong..

Tears ran down your cheeks and that's when you realised, what you really felt for Tsuna. You liked him.

No..

This boy was in your heart, your little world, that held your pieces together.

You would break, if you would witness Tsuna hugging and kissing his real love. So you turned around and ran back to the others. You said that you were tired because of the long way and went in your tent. The others hadn't thought anything bad and bid you goodnight.

But this night was not good. You couldn't stop crying in your bedroll.

Why?! Why don't you made your move on Tsuna sooner? Maybe you had a chance since Tsuna never had real chances with Kyoko. But now..

You were sure Tsuna was only happy with his Kyoko..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
There will be a third chapter, because I forgot how long this chapter was. I am sorry for this angsty part, but you'll get your happy ending, promise. and the other oneshots will be less heartbroken.


	3. Tsuna x Reader Part 3 (Final)

This is the last chapter guys. I hope you like it!  
I want to thank Lullabylulu for beta reading!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

You didn't know how much time passed until you finally fell asleep, but eventually you felt something rumble in your tent. Your eyes opened quickly and you recognized a familiar silhouette. "Tsuna-kun..? What.. are you doing here?", you asked and tried to forget what you saw earlier. If there was one thing you really wanted now, it was to not cry in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled warmy and you backed away, as he leaned above you. "The others said you just went to sleep without eating something. And because you didn't eat at all today, I wanted to be sure you were okay. Are you not feeling well? Should we quit the trip and drive back?" Tsuna asked worried. You had to smile briefly, because Tsuna was just so cute. Even when he was madly in love with Kyoko, he seemed to think of you and was worried because of you. He just was incredible.

"You are so sweet Tsuna-kun. But don't worry, I am fine. I am just exhausted and tired. No reason to be worried.", you told him.

Tsunas smile faded, because he sensed the lie. He really never understood why you just can't be honest with him. "Okay.. But.. when you need something.. it doesn't matter when, don't hesitate to ask, promise?"

You nodded and tried to smile. "I will, thank you. Good night, Tsuna-kun."

"Good night, [Y/n]-chan. And I am sorry to have woken you up."

The next day was hard for you. First, you almost got blasted by Gokuderas bombs, because you accidently walked into his training session. In addition you fell in the river, to avoid the bombs.

But you were able to avoid Tsuna and Kyoko all day, so it could be worse, right?

When you returned from the trip, it wasn't as loud as the first drive. Yamamoto and Haru were asleep when the sun was going down, Gokudera talked with Tsuna, and Kyoko laughed with I-Pin. You were grateful, that nobody spoke to you, but to make sure, you closed your eyes and pretended to sleep.

When the bus came to a stop, somebody shook you lightly. You opened your eyes and saw Tsuna. "We arrived. Can I accompany you home?", he asked with a smile. You smiled back, but shook your head no.

"Not nessessary, really. I can go on my own."

"But I insist. You owe me that after I didn't saw you all day." he said and poked your arm.

At that moment you ran out of arguments, so Tsuna and you were on your way to your home. You were able to tell Tsuna something that you decided during the drive. So you stopped mid-way. Tsuna blinked and stopped too. "Is.. everything all right..?" he asked and looked at you with concern.

"Tsuna, I'll leave japan after we graduate. I want to go to [country] and study." That was your decision. Tsunas look saddened. "I.. see..."

SILENCE

It seems that was all he was going to say.

No: "I am going to miss you!"

No: "I don't love Kyoko, I love YOU! Please stay with me."

You didn't need any more evidence that he will never return your feelings, at all.

"Tsuna." This was the first time you called him by that and not 'Tsuna-kun'. You smiled bitterly and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "I hope you can be happy with Kyoko-chan." Tsuna's eyes went wide in shock, he was speechless at first. He tried to speak, but his voice died in his throat.

Tears brimmed out of your eyes, so you turned away from him, so that he doesn't see you cry. "See ya, Tsuna-kun.." After those words, you just ran away and Tsuna stood there dumbfounded.

You ran until you got out of breath, so you stopped and tried to catch your breath. But before you could run any further, you heard Reborn's voice. "Do you want to leave it that way between you and Tsuna, [Y/n]-chan?" Your eyes fell on the little Arcobaleno and you just wondered how the hell he was able to be here in that short time. He was in the bus right before.

"What do you mean, Reborn-san?" you asked and looked away.

"You love him. So tell me, why you are just giving up?" Reborn asked and tugged at his fedora. Your head hung low and you closed your eyes. "I give up on him, because I love him so much. I want him to be happy. And he would never be truly happy with me. Kyoko-chan is more suitable for him.."

"So you just gave up your true love, so that Tsuna can live in his illusion of a perfect love?" You nodded. "Yes. I.. Just want him to be happy.. Even when it's not with me.."  
"[Y-Y/n]-chan.."

A shiver ran down your spine, when you heard Tsunas voice. You turned around and saw him blushing madly with widened eyes. He heard everything. Now he knew how you felt. "Tsuna-kun.. I..."

Tsuna shut his mouth and walked over to you, before he placed his arms tightly around you and stopped you from saying anything else. "I love you too..", he murmured in your hair. Your eyes went wide open. "B..But.. Kyoko-chan and you.. I mean.. I don't understand this.."

Tsuna caressed your back reasurringly and told you what happend the other night, what you didn't heard.

~Flashback – the night where Kyoko confessed~

"Tsuna-kun? Can I talk to you in private?" Kyoko asked, as Tsuna blinked confused. "Of course. I know a good place. Follow me." he said friendly and showed Kyoko the clearing.

Kyoko inhaled deeply and took Tsuna's hands in hers. "Tsuna-kun.. I love you." She said. Tsuna's mouth dropped open, before he turned his head away. "Kyoko-chan, I am honored.. But.." Tsuna began and laid his other hand in hers. "There is already someone I love, and she is the only one for me." he told her. Kyoko looked sad, but smiled. "It's [Y/n], isn't it?" she asked. Tsuna blushed and looked at her surprised. "How.. do you know that?" he asked uncertain.  
"The longing look you always give her, tells everything. The way you talk to her, held her hand. I hoped I was only imagining things and so I took my chance." Kyoko said sad, causing Tsuna to feel guilty. "I am so sorry, Kyoko-chan.." Tsuna murmured and hugged Kyoko. She returned the hug. "It's okay. I hope [Y/n] returns your feelings." Tsuna smiled. "And I hope you find someone else soon, who loves you."

~End of flashback~

Your mouth was open agape. You just couldn't believe it. Was that a dream? Or maybe you imagined things? It was just too good to be true. Sure, you felt sorry for Kyoko, but.. Tsuna loved you too!

"Tsuna-kun.." You whispered his name, as he put his hand under your chin and kissed you sweetly. "I love you. I love you with all my heart [Y/n]-chan. I finally realized that. And trust me, from now I am gonna to protect you at school. And I.. want to go to [country] with you.." Tsuna spoke, even Reborn was totally against this. You laughed lightly and stroked Tsunas Hair. "No need anymore. I just wanted to be away from my broken heart, but.. you repaired it now. We can stay." You told him, as Tsuna smiled bright and kissed you again.

Suddenly you heard someone from the distance and it sounded like Gokudera.. "WHAT ARE YOUR LIPS DOING ON THE JUUDAIME?"

You and Tsuna went apart, blushing like mad and glared at the bomber. "Maybe you should get a room. Dame-Tsuna is going to become a real man. I have to tell Iemitsu."

"REBORN!" You and Tsuna yelled.

END


End file.
